Roll in the Hay
by Ifyousaysodearie
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin finds Belle in a rather compromising situation. repost


Belle had been living with Rumpelstiltskin for just over two months now, she had her duties and routine down to a science. She avoided her master when she was not required to serve him meals or fetch his straw. She had noticed how his eyes leered over her figure when ever she would approach him. This made her both uneasy and excited, she had never known a man who so unabashedly lusted over her. She could feel his stare stripping her bare as she would bend down to place the straw at the foot of the spinning wheel. Straightening back up and leaving quickly a small rosy flush creeping across her cheeks. As she escaped into the corridor Belle leaned against the stone wall taking a deep breath. She wasn't even sure she could stand this man who kept her captive but the hunger that radiated from him sent a tingle down her spine and directly between her thighs.

Belle looked out a near by window seeing where the sun was in the sky, she had time enough to rest before preparing his dinner. Making her way up the spiral staircase to her room she laid down upon the straw. She let out a soft low sigh as she situated herself her finger tips tugging at the hem of her skirt pulling it up around her milky thighs. Her pearl white teeth nipping against her plush bottom lip as her lithe finger tips grazed the soft flesh of her shapely upper thigh. Her head swimming with the sensation of his gaze on her, shutting her eyes and imagining Rumpelstiltskin watching her. Her fingers crept higher brushing against the material of her panties, toying with herself as fresh shivers of arousal coursed through her.

Slowly she snuck one finger beneath the material and made contact with the velvety soft outer lips of her sex. Stroking the lithe digit down the center and parting her legs a bit more widely as she continued to tease herself. Flashes of his face, those ancient eyes watching her as if she were some sort of delicate prey. Her hips rolled gently upward towards her finger tip and she let it slip into the petal pink folds of her pussy. The thin digit becoming slick as it slid deeper into her sex, she had worked herself up well thinking of Rumpelstiltskin. She coaxed it slowly back out before pushing back inside of her tight inner walls. Letting her hand disappear completely into her underthings her thumb finding the sensitive button of her clit grazing it gently. Both her index and her forefinger now prodding at her petite wet entrance, she let them dive in down the the third knuckle in one quick motion. Biting down on her lip to suppress her high pitched moan, letting her thumb circle and flick against her clit quickly.

Belle's body reacting to every subtle stroke of her fingers, in and out of her now soaked sex. Curling her clever digits deep up inside of her, her shapely frame arching slightly off of the hay. Her breathing became more ragged as she built up a steady pace, in and out stroking her fingers as high up as she could inside that velvet wet tunnel. Gasping softly her free hand pressing over her mouth trying to contain her sounds of pleasure. Eyes shut tightly she didn't even see the imp peering in through the barred window on the door.

Rumpelstiltskin had looked all over the castle for her, he had wanted her to make tea for he was tired of spinning for the afternoon. A wry smile curling the corner of his lips as he found his young caretaker. The eyes that imagined her naked body now had a glimpse of her flesh, those perfect long legs spread invitingly. Her talented fingers hidden beneath the thin cloth of her panties, he could see her fingers fluttering deep up inside of herself and then withdrawing regretfully before they could plunge back inside. He watched for a few moments longer, enjoying the delight in her ragged breath. Rumpelstiltskin began to inhale the subtle scent of sex that began to fill the stone room. He watched her legs quiver and squirm as she fingered her delicate pussy, her body aching for release. As she released a soft breathy moan he giggled darkly.

Belle's bright blue eyes flew open, she was frozen her hand still buried in her panties. The cell door swung open and Rumpelstiltskin strode inside gesturing the heavy door closed with a flick of his wrist. The look of lust from earlier was innocent compared to the expression his face wore at the moment. "Hello Dearie, enjoying your little lie in?" he grinned starting to circle her as her hand withdrew from her panties.

"I...I," Belle stammered her skirt still hiked up high around her hips.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled again seeing the distraught in her face, that beautiful face beaming bright red back at him. "I think you were thoroughly enjoying yourself. Why did you stop?"

"How long were you watching me?" Belle's face suddenly furrowing in anger her tone of voice very accusatory.

"Long enough," he responded carelessly. "You should continue, your body is begging for it." The air was electric with the sexual vibrations that were exuding from Belle.

She looked back at him absolutely appalled, "Get out!" she pushed her skirt down covering those lovely legs.

"No." Rumpelstiltskin responded simply.

"Get out now or I'll...I'll." Belle tripped over her words, not knowing how to threaten him.

Giggling and pressing his palms together looking down at her as if he were about to devour her whole. Swooping down on one knee beside her his hand tangling in her mahogany curls tilting her head back with a jerk. "Or you'll what, Dearie?"

He waited for her response but she fell silent. He bent his face close to her head the tip of his green-gold nose brushing against the silk of her hair. Inhaling the wonderful natural perfume that was Belle. His voice lowered to a whisper, keeping a firm grip on her hair. "I can smell how badly your body needs release."

Belle began to struggle and he growled low in the back of his throat pulling roughly at her hair. She wanted to tell him to stop, to call him a pervert and to claw at the hand that pulled at her hair. Her body was unable to deny the vibrant surge of need that was washing over her as his breath danced on the nape of her neck. Her voice unwilling to fulfill the defiant curses Belle wanted to hurl at the imp. Instead her small pink tongue traced across her lip as she released a deep sigh.

"Why deprive yourself Dearie, continue." he hissed letting up on his tight grasp of her locks. They met each other's eyes and Belle hesitated for only a moment, her fingers began to pull at the fabric of her dress easing it around her hips again. "That's a good girl." he grinned his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of her porcelain lush thighs once more.

Belle heard a small voice in her head trying to urge her back towards sense, to deny his erotic coaxing. She suppressed it easily enough as his nails gently raked across her scalp gripping her hair at the base to keep a firm hold. Her hand began to slip under her panties again, he shook her head gently with his hand. "No, no Belle. Take them off."

She stayed still and that defiant voice managed to control her tongue into a singular word. "No."

"Fine, allow me." he smirked and with his free hand tore them from her exposing her soaked silken slit.

Fresh embarrassment flushed across her face, she was normally so brave and headstrong. Feeling this vulnerable brought inexplicable need deep inside of her in this moment she was at his mercy. Her body squirmed on the bed of straw her heart racing, mind clouded with lust.

"Continue please." his voice holding an unsettling sing-songy tone when he spoke.

He watched as Belle's hand guided its way down the crook of her hip bone slipping slowly to the center between her parted legs. The hand not holding her hair gently pulled at her inner thigh parting them more widely. Her finger tips stroking slowly against the vertical pink center of her pussy unable to bite back the coo of delight that escaped her lips. Her digits parting her outer lips before wiggling back inside of her wet wanting sex.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes focusing on her thin beautiful fingers vanishing inside of herself. He hadn't felt this alive, this virile in centuries his own arousal straining against his tailored leather pants. Watching almost unblinkingly as her digits dove deep back inside before being revealed with the glint of her wetness coating them.

Belle was a woman possessed, giving herself over to carnal need and his whim. Her fingers steadily slipping in and out, touching herself obediently for Rumpelstiltskin. releasing small sounds of frustration as she tried to reach deeper inside of herself. It was almost unbearable to watch, his prick pressing against the fitted leather. He shifted his weight as the musk of sex saturated the air.

Belle's quiet moans began to grow louder, more guttural as her hips rocked against her delving digits. Her thumb pressing and flicking her sensitive clitoris as her knees trembled. Rumpelstiltskin lowered his lips to the nape of her neck kissing it, whispering into her ear. "Are you very close Belle? Would you like to cum?"

He had read her mind and in that moment she felt a violent tremor vibrating her whole body. Her lithe legs twitched and stiffened, hips bucking erratically as pleasure flooded her entire being. Belle lost touch with the world a delightful high pitched cry pouring from her throat. The delicate pink flesh between her thighs dripping her arousal on to the bed of hay. Rumpelstiltskin wanted to drink the nectar from her slit, he must taste her.

Belle's body went slightly limp as she blinked her eyes looking distant and dreamy as he gently guided her hand from between her legs. His hold on her hair loosened as he brought her soaked fingers to his lips. His talented tongue wrapping around the tips licking the honey from them. She tasted like the sweet dew after rain, his mouth slid down her fingers suckling them clean. Belle still was panting, recovering and trying to collect herself as his mouth released her digits. "You're as sweet as you look you know Dearie." he giggled as his own hand cupped her mound. Barely touching her outer lips collecting some of her cum on his finger tips and bringing them to her rose red lips.

She knew what he wanted and without him having to ask she opened her mouth and accepted his fingers between her lips. Tenderly tickling her tongue around them releasing her own small laugh when she head a barely audible groan from him. He flashed her an amused smile when he heard her laughter. "Stay still." he spoke faintly. He released her hair and with a snap of his fingers twin wrought-iron shackles appeared on floor just above Belle's head. He took her wrists in his hands and placed them inside the open cuffs quickly snapping them shut.

Standing Rumpelstiltskin began to remove his boots with no particular hurry. He was with in eyesight of the beautiful young girl. He could feel her eyes watching him now as he very carefully removed one boot and then the next. It was all he could do not to simply tear his clothing from himself, controlling himself he unfastened his pants. They fit him like a second skin and as he began to peel himself free from them his hardened length came into view. He saw the look of awe on Belle's face and knew with out a doubt she was lacking any experience with a man. His cock stood erect as he exposed the gold-dusted skin of his legs.

Belle swallowed hard her heart beating like a drum, her body aching as if she had not given it release only moments ago. She could not unglue her eyes from him as he pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it to the floor. Drinking in the sight of him standing there naked before her. He came over to her falling to his knees between her still parted legs as she gazed up at him. She felt as if she should try and refuse him, that she shouldn't give herself away so easily. "You can't." she managed to say.

"Oh I assure you Dearie, I can." he glanced down at his own rigid dick hovering between her supple thighs.

Try as she might she could not move her arms, her legs instead began to try and close. With great ease Rumpelstiltskin managed to pin her legs down keeping them apart. "If I must I'll shackle your ankles as well Belle." He said nonchalantly releasing her legs letting her know to keep them put. She obeyed, she was losing the will to refuse him as he positioned himself in place atop her. His mouth kissing down on her collar bone, trailing higher along her neck and then her jawline. Not wanting to ravage the beauty without knowing implicitly that his instincts were correct. "If you can tell me, with no hint of doubt that you do not want this I will stop." he spoke purposefully giving her an out as the helmet of his sex pressed against her thigh.

Belle could not speak she instead nipped at her lips as her eyes told him all that he need to know. She was too far gone, she did not only want him she needed him. His clever fingers parting her slit, circling her clit gingerly. Delighted when he manipulated a demanding whine from her mouth. Guiding the head into her velvet tight tunnel he pressed his hips forward slowly. The paradise between her legs gripped him perfectly, it took every ounce of control in Rumpelstiltskin not to simply slam himself fully inside of her. Gliding and inching deeper still inside of her feeling the pressure of her virgin barrier. Hesitating for a moment before pushing past it, the princess bound to the floor was now a woman. He lowered his lips to hers inhaling the sharp sound of pain in that instant. Holding himself in place as his fingers traced her clit helping to fade away the small sting. He waited until her sounds became more guttural, knowing she was ready to accept more of his eager length.

Belled was lost in unknown pleasures, he was stretching her snug pussy perfectly. She clung to his girth as it was slipped deeper and deeper into her body. Amazed at how gentle her rather peculiar lover was being. Gasping with the wet friction of him withdrawing from her body before pushing back in again. His lips were adorning between the cleavage of her breasts his teeth tugging at the laces of her corseted bodice. Involuntarily arching her hips up towards his when she felt him plunge back inside of her. Their bodies creating a natural ebb and flow rocking against each-other.

Rumpelstiltskin was gyrating when he was buried in the depths of her pussy. He was reaching parts of Belle that she never knew existed. Her toes curling, knees buckling as he began to speed up. He had no other thoughts than how she fit him like a glove, how wonderful and wet she was around him. His mouth frantically kissing up towards hers again, his tongue darting between her petal soft lips. Mingling their saliva as their tongues tangled and intertwined. Fucking her faster, lifting one of her legs on to his shoulder so that he might be able to push even a centimeter deeper into her. An animalistic growl vibrating in his throat as her cries echoed into his mouth.

In and out, his throbbing cock pushed and thrusted. Faster and deeper the delicious wet sound of their hips colliding causing them both to spasm. He would not be able to hold on much longer, no she felt far too good. Belle's body was as pliable as a rag dolls as her body was flooded with a second orgasm. It was too much she thought for sure she was being ripped apart at the seams. Rumpelstiltskin felt her pussy fluttering and convulsing as she came, her already too tight sex gripped him tighter still. Without warning her came spilling his seed deep within Belle. His hips bucked sporadically as his body hummed with unequivocal pleasure over took him. Rumpelstiltskin cried out once before collapsing his frame on-top of Belle's. Supporting himself on his elbows as he nipped and kissed at her throat still buried withing the velvet folds of her pussy.

After a few moments he managed to pull himself free rolling beside her on the straw pile. He reached up lazily uncuffing her hands both of their thighs gleaming with their mingled cum. He sat up on one elbow and tilted his head to the window. He glanced down to Belle's face and smiled. "Once you clean yourself up, come down to dinner." he stood collecting his clothing making his way towards the door. "If you're a good girl I may just have you for Dessert Dearie." he giggled and left Belle dazed in the cell knowing she would need a few minutes before she would be able to use her legs. Belle sighed contented the idea of more to come curled her gorgeous lips into a mischievous smile as she watched him walk away.


End file.
